Orion Returns
Orion Returns is the thirteenth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It continues the Magna Defender arc and concludes the Lights of Orion arc. Synopsis The Lights of Orion return and the Rangers, Destruxo and the Magna Defender are intent on getting them. When Destruxo captures the Lights, Trakeena sends the Impostra monster to disguise herself as Treacheron and gets the Lights. Magna Defender appears and blasts the Lights out of Destruxo's body; however, after a short battle with Magna Defender and even convincing him why his use for them would do more harm than good, the Rangers then posess the Lights' powers, morph into Power Up Mode and are able to destroy Destruxo. Seeing this, Magna Defender leaves, his 3000-year mission to avenge Scorpius for Zika's death a total failure. Plot Maya awakens after a premonitory dream and wakes up the other rangers, they watch as the Lights of Orion return and wander through space and follow behind them. However, the rangers were not the only ones who noticed the lights, Treacheron also detects them and immediately informs Scorpius that in turn orders Treacheron to capture the lights promising that he will rule the universe at his side, this detail does not please Trakeena. Both Scorpius and the rangers follow the lights through space, Treacheron orders an attack of Stingwingers who invested against the Power Rangers during the space persecution by the lights, but soon they are struck and destroyed by lasers fired by the Jet Jammers. At the same time, the Lights of Orion return to Terra Venture. Destruxo is sent to the colony to capture the lights and in spite of the intervention of the rangers in the attempt to prevent this it reaches its objective and it imprisons the Lights of Orion in a jar. Trakeena is displeased with the possibility that Treacheron succeeds in its mission and is rewarded with great powers by Scorpius, she sends Impostra to the colony that assumes the form of Treacheron to be able to deceive Destruxo making it seem that it is the true Treacheron. Disguised as Treacheron, Impostra tricks Destruxo by suggesting that he test the powers of the Lights of Orion so that Scorpius can have a better dimension of them before being delivered. She presents Destruxo with a snake necklace, promising much greater rewards from Scorpius. The Power Rangers and Magna Defender testify when Destruxo absorbs the powers of the Lights of Orion into himself, which makes him extremely powerful; he can defeat all five rangers with a single blow of energy emanating from his sword injuring them. The Power Rangers, however, do not have much time to recover from the damage suffered by the attack, because they are soon surprised by a group of Stingwingers who attack them by surprise. Destruxo begins to experience even more of its new powers causing significant damage in the Terra Venture forest. The side effects of the attacks affect not only the rangers, but also the Stingwingers who fought against them. Meanwhile, Trakeena tries to convince Scorpius that Treacheron has broken the agreement and is using the lights for personal use. At first Scorpius denies the accusations made by Trakeena but when verifying by images that Destruxo is using the Lights of Orion he agrees with his daughter and accuses Treacheron of treason, Trakeena orders promptly the prison of Treacheron that in turn does not understand why Destruxo is not obeying his orders. The Power Rangers use their Quasar Launchers against Destruxo, but no matter how much energy they use, they can not do damage to the monster, so the beaded snake necklace presented by the Impostra begins to release a black toxic substance that weakens the Destruxo. Impostra appears on the battlefield revealing her true identity and mocking Destruxo for deceiving he, she planned to use a new jar to retrieve the powers of the Lights of Orion absorbed by the Destruxo, but before she did, Magna Defender destroyed her jar and shot her, she disappears promising to return. Magna Defender manages to remove the Lights of Orion from the Destruxo body and they are free again in the air. He tries to summon the power of the lights to himself, promising to use them as a means to get his revenge against Scorpius for Zika 's murder, the Power Rangers refuse to allow him to get the lights condemning their use for evil purposes. Fearing that such immense power would fall into the hands of evil, the rangers threaten to destroy the lights with their Quasar Launchers, but to their surprise and Magna Defender the lights approach the rangers escorting them as their guardians, the rangers are happy and honored and they receive the power of the lights that according to Leo were created to defend the good. The power of the lights gives the Power Rangers the Lights of Orion armor and they use Power-Up Mode to destroy Destruxo in their last attempt to claim the lights for themselves. Magna Defender condemns himself for failing to get the lights and leaves the place, while Treacheron is arrested and promises revenge against the cause of his misfortune, without realizing that Trakeena observes him and laughs. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Derek Stephen Prince as Treacheron (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Destruxo (voice) *Nancy Van Iderstine as Impostra (voice) *Julie Maddalena as DECA (voice) Zords *Astro Megaship Errors *When Impostra references Destruxo for the first time, she incorrectly calls him "Destructo." *Leo calls Damon by David. Notes *This marks the final appearance of Impostra. *Kai said 'Another One Bugs the dust' as he changes the bites into Bugs references to a rock band Queen. VHS/DVD releases *''Orion Returns'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender. See Also (fight footage & story) (Impostra final appearance) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode